Acetylcholinesterase (AChE) is an enzyme that catalyzes the breakdown of acetylcholine that functions as a neurotransmitter. AChE is the primary target of inhibition by organophosphorus-based compounds such as nerve agents and pesticides or other acetylcholinesterase inhibitors. Acetylcholinesterase inhibitors (AChEI) or anti-cholinesterase in particular operate to inhibit the acetylcholinesterase enzyme from breaking down acetylcholine, thereby increasing both the level and duration of action of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine.
Despite efforts made towards the neutralization and/or destruction of acetylcholinesterase inhibitors, however, the current standard of care for exposure to acetylcholinesterase inhibitors, in particular organophosphorus-based agents, has changed very little in the past decades.
Accordingly, effective inactivation of nerve agents and/or reactivation of the nerve agent-inhibited acetylcholinesterase (AChE) is still highly desirable and a challenging goal in the areas of chemical warfare agent (CWA) defeat and medical countermeasures against these toxic chemicals.